This invention is directed to organic electroluminescent (EL) devices, and more specifically, to organic EL devices with a number of excellent performance characteristics. Organic EL devices are desired that are capable of providing uniform luminescence, saturated color in the blue, green and red regions of the visible spectrum, and low driving voltages. The organic EL devices of the present invention enable in embodiments the aforementioned characteristics and which devices contain organic luminescent materials or light emitting components comprised of fluorescent triazine compounds, and which devices can be selected for use in flat-panel emissive display technologies, including TV screens, computer screens, and the like.